The Yard Sale Catastrophe
by Pixar.cutie
Summary: Jessie likes Woody, but he only has his eyes on one toy, Bo Peep. What happens when Bo gets sold in a yard sale and Woody doesn't have anyone? Will Jessie finally win the feelings of Woody or will she find someone else to fawn over?
1. Chapter 1

"You'll never defeat me, Dr. Porkchop," Woody shouted at the pig riding in his hovercraft high in the sky. Bullseye, Woody's trusty stead, galloped as fast as he could to keep up with the hovering ship above.

"Oh, yeah," the evil Dr. Porkchop taunted. "Why don't you try to get past…the Potato Heads!" He laughed maniacally as a corvette zoomed passed Bullseye and Woody. Mr. Potato Head wore an eye patch over his left eye while his wife, Mrs. Potato Head wore one over her right eye.

"Is that all you've got, Porkchop?" Woody asked with a laugh. This would be a breeze.

"We forgot to mention we have your round up buddy, Jessie," Mr. Potato Head pulled back a canvas tarp to reveal Jessie tied up in the backseat of the corvette.

"No, not Jessie," Woody said. He pulled one side of Bullseye's reigns and kicked to make Bullseye move faster and closer to the Potato Heads. Woody carefully tried to balance while standing on top of Bullseye, ready to leap onto the corvette to save Jessie. But the car made a sharp turn and Woody found himself freefalling off the cliff. This was it, Woody was done. That was until he was swooped up by none other than Buzz Lightyear.

"To infinity and beyond," he said carrying Woody through the sky until he was above the Potato Heads' car.

"Drop me, Buzz," Woody shouted. Buzz ignored his request and flew farther than the car was driving. "Buzz, what are you doing?"

"Trust me," Buzz said letting go of his grip on Woody.

"Buuuuuzzzz," Woody shouted as he fell through the sky. The car beneath him caught him perfectly and Woody found he had landed right beside Jessie. Her wrists were tied behind her back and tape was covering her mouth. Before Woody could get Jessie untied, Mrs. Potato Head began to beat Woody with her purse.

"You won't get away with this, cowboy," Mrs. Potato Head said as she smacked Woody with her purse.

"I may not, but my dinosaur will." Woody said. Like magic, Rex swooped in and gave a loud roar that blew off Mrs. Potato Head's parts. Her nose flew off the edge of the cliff along with her arms and hat. Only her eyes and feet were left. She watched in helpless horror as Rex almost swallowed her whole.

Woody tried to quickly untie the rope that held Jessie's wrists together. He looked over his shoulder at Mr. Potato Head trying to yank his wife from Rex's grip. Finally, the ropes were untangled and Jessie tore the tape off her mouth.

"Come on, Jessie," Woody said. He whistled for Bullseye who showed up beside the car. Woody hopped onto his horse and pulled Jessie with him. They watched the Potato Heads and the corvette crash into a boulder as they rode away. As Woody saved Jessie and rode to safety, Buzz was working on destroying Dr. Porkchop's hovercraft. He tricked the laser on the flying ship to destroy itself.

"Darn you, Buzz and Woody," were Dr. Porkchop's last words before his ship exploded. The blast knocked Jessie and Woody off of Bullseye. Jessie grabbed onto Woody for safety and once the dust subsided, they were unscathed from the whole ordeal.

"Woody," Jessie said. "You're my hero."

"Andy, lunchtime," Andy's mom, Ms. Davis, called from downstairs.

"Coming mom," Andy Davis said putting down his toys and shutting his bedroom door.

"Um, Jessie," Woody said once the coast was clear. "You can, uh, let go now,"

"Oh, right, sorry, Woody," Jessie said removing her arms from around Woody's neck.

"It's alright," Woody said standing up and dusting himself off. "No harm done."

"Oh, Woody," Bo Peep cooed. "One of my sheep is stuck in Slink. Will you help me?"

"Sure, Bo," Woody said. Jessie's spirits dropped as she watched Woody saunter over to Bo Peep. Bullseye nudged Jessie and she petted the top of his head.

"Oh, Bullseye," she sighed. "He's only got his eyes on one toy and sees me as just…a friend and that's all." Bullseye helped Jessie onto her feet and the two of them walked around Andy's room. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into Buzz. "Oh, sorry, Buzz,"

"It's alright, Jessie," Buzz stuttered. Jessie noticed Mrs. Potato Head searching for nose and ears.

"Rex sure did a number on Mrs. Potato Head, didn't he?" Jessie said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, he, uh, did," Buzz said uncomfortably. Jessie didn't like talking to Buzz. He always stuttered and acted nervous. It made Jessie uncomfortable. Jessie nodded and smiled before slipping away to Andy's desk. She climbed up the drawers and onto the open windowsill. The sweet breeze outside made thoughts of playtimes with Emily, her old owner, come to life. Jessie shook the bittersweet memories out of her mind and focused on a cat sniffing around outside.

"Jessie," someone's voice came from Andy's desk. She looked and saw Woody standing there looking worried. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," Jessie answered.

"Are you sure?" Woody asked.

"Well, it's just that I don't have anyone really to talk to." Jessie explained.

"Sure you do," Woody said with an encouraging tone. "There's Bo and the Potato Heads and Buzz." Jessie scrunched up her face at Buzz's name.

"I'm not really comfortable talking to them." Jessie said.

"Well, you always have Bullseye." Woody said.

"Yeah, but he's not the best listener." Jessie said with a little giggle.

"You've got me to talk to," Woody said. Jessie's eyes flickered with delight.

"Thanks, Woody," Jessie said giving a warm smile.

"I'll be right down, mom," Andy's voice wafted through the hall and into his room. Jessie gasped and scrambled to get to the floor. Woody followed close behind her and they crashed to the floor, just the way Andy left them. Buster, Andy's dog, burst through the door and sniffed around the room. When he found Woody, Buster picked him up in his mouth and carried him off to Andy. "Wow, good dog, Buster," Once Andy's voice and Buster's barking were out of earshot, the toys came back to life.

"Oh, poor Woody," Bo said sadly. Jessie mimicked Bo mockingly and turned to Bullseye.

"He'll be fine, Bullseye," Jessie said noticing Bullseye's worried look. "Buster knows not to hurt him."

Late that night, Woody returned covered in dog slobber. Once Andy fell asleep, Woody was planning how to get himself washed off. "You could use the hose," Jessie suggested. "But you'll need at least three people."

"Then I'll take you and Buzz," Woody said. "As long as I can get clean. I'd take the whole toy box with me if I had to." Jessie, Woody, and Buzz snuck down the stairs avoiding sleeping Buster curled up on his bed near the fireplace. The toys quietly slipped through the dog door and down the walkway to the hose. Buzz pointed the hose towards Woody and Jessie used all her might to turn the knob. It only took second to rinse off the slobber on Woody.

"Woody, you're all wet," Jessie pointed out before they slipped back inside the house. Woody shook the water off himself, spraying his friends.

"Not anymore," Woody said with a grin. Jessie gave a laugh shaking the water off her arms.

_I bet Bo has never had this much fun with Woody_, Jessie thought as she, Buzz, and Woody returned to Andy's room for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woody, sir," Sarge the green army man said coming from downstairs. "I have the latest news about Andy. He has a birthday party to go to today and next weekend is a yard sale."

"A yard sale?" Woody asked shocked. "Alright, I'll round everyone up for a staff meeting." Woody pulled all of Andy's toys together and fixed his makeshift podium. "Where's Mike?" Woody asked looking around the room for the tape recorder toy.

"We lost him during the last spring cleaning," Slink answered.

"Oh, right," Woody said. "Well, first let me start off with telling you all to find yourselves a yard sale buddy." Everyone began to murmur frantically.

"A yard sale," Rex wailed. "I'm done; I'm a goner."

"Get a hold of yourself, you big green chicken." Hamm said. "You're not going to be sold."

"And no one will," Woody added. "Due to the newly reinstated 'No Toy Left Behind' policy, you all must have a yard sale buddy. We all remember what happened last time." Woody added two other announcements about attic preparations and a brief description of an upcoming broken toy awareness meeting. He then dismissed the toys back to what they were doing before. Jessie had mix feelings about the meeting. She was part of the reason the 'No Toy Left Behind' policy was enforced but Woody had also mentioned bitterly what happened last time he was left behind at a yard sale.

"Woody," Jessie said gingerly. "About what you said during the meeting, the part where you mentioned what happened last time at a yard sale…"

"Oh, Jessie," Woody said remorseful. "That came out wrong. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Oh, that's okay," Jessie said relieved. "I just wanted to clear that up. Thanks," There was a moment that went by before Jessie spoke up. "Hey, I was wondering if you didn't-"

"Woody," Bo called interrupting them.

"Coming, Bo," Woody said leaving Jessie. "Sorry, Jess," Bullseye bumped Jessie's arm and swung his head, gesturing in Woody's direction.

"Nah, Bullseye, Bo Peep keeps interrupting." Jessie told Bullseye knowing exactly what he meant. Bullseye stepped backwards and called for Jessie's attention. Bullseye began to dance to the music he thought of and Jessie let out a laugh. "Oh, Bullseye," she laughed harder as his dance got faster.

"I taught him everything he knows," Buzz said proudly.

"Yeah, 'cause Buzz is so light on his feet." Slink commented as he passed by. At that moment, Bullseye tripped over his feet and fell to the floor with a thud. Jessie let out one last high pitched laugh before calming down.

"Thanks, Bullseye," Jessie said petting her beloved horse. "You know just how to cheer me up."

"Um, Jessie," Buzz said awkwardly. "I was wondering if you didn't already have a yard sale buddy, if you'd like to be mine. You know, in case something happens. I mean, I'm pretty sure nothing will, but just in case." Jessie waited until Buzz's rambling ended to answer.

"Actually, Buzz, I'll have to think about it," she answered with a forced grin.

"Oh," Buzz said surprised by her answer. "Alright. Let me know." Jessie nodded waiting for Buzz to leave. Once he walked away, Jessie let out a sigh. Bullseye gave her a look that told her she just gave up a prime opportunity.

"No, Bullseye," Jessie reprimanded. "It's not going to happen so stop trying to make it so." Bullseye huffed and trotted away leaving Jessie by herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, Andy," Ms. Davis said bringing a cardboard box into Andy's room. "Do you have any toys you want to donate?"

"But, mom, I like all my toys," Andy argued.

"Well, are there any you don't really play with anymore?" his mom asked.

"Not really," Andy said.

"Well, look under your bed," his mom told him. Andy crouched down and fished around under his bed. He pulled out a few old, rotting, and rusty toys.

"I can let go of these." Andy said plopping them in the box with a thud. He returned to finding old toys from under his bed. Andy pulled out RC, his remote controlled car, Lenny, a mini pair of binoculars, and Etch but set them aside not able to give them up. "That's about it," Andy said scratching his head.

"Okay," his mom sighed. "We have three more days until the yard sale. I'll let you make up your mind in that time." She walked out of the room leaving Andy to decide what toys he was willing to part with. Andy opened the lid to his toy box and searched through his onslaught of toys. When he came across Snake, Rocky, and Mr. Shark, toys he hadn't played with in at least a year, he brought them to his mom to be put in yard sale box.

"Poor Snake," Woody said. "He was a good friend."

"What about his yard sale buddy?" Jessie asked.

"I don't think he had one." Woody answered. "I don't think any of them did. That's why having a buddy is so important!"

"Woody," Jessie began hoping Bo wouldn't interrupt again. "Do you have a yard sale buddy yet?"

"Actually," Woody said trying not to hurt Jessie's feelings with his answer. "Bo asked me to be hers."

"Oh, okay," Jessie said trying not to sound hurt. "I was just wondering." She laughed nervously before diving into the toy box. By now everyone had probably already partnered up, even Bullseye had a buddy. Everyone except…Buzz. Jessie knew she should have asked Woody sooner. As she was lost in her thoughts, Jessie bumped into Buzz. "Sorry, Buzz," she muttered before moving around him. Jessie then stopped herself. If she didn't want to be sold, she'd have to swallow her pride and ask Buzz to be her yard sale buddy. "Um, Buzz, do you still need a yard sale buddy?"

"Why, yes, I do," Buzz answered.

"Would you like to be mine?" Jessie said bracing herself for Buzz's rambling to begin.

"Sure," he answered simply. "I'll have your back."

"Thanks," Jessie said surprised at how confident and collected he was. She didn't know what or who told Buzz how to act, but Jessie didn't feel uncomfortable around Buzz anymore. She felt like she could actually have a normal conversation with him just like it should be.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday, the day of the yard sale, was fast approaching and the few toys that were left without a buddy were becoming frantic. Andy was also picking and choosing what toys to give away but it was a hard choice to give away his beloved toys. At one point, his mom threatened that she would choose the toys if he didn't pick himself. "You have so many toys, we can't keep them all in the house." His mom reasoned.

"Alright, mom," Andy said. He picked up a handful of toys and dropped them in the yard sale box. Meanwhile, the toys were living with the reality that the amount of toys in Andy's room was going to be much less than they were used to after the yard sale.

Jessie, who was grateful she was welcomed so warmly to Andy's room, still felt out of place around the other toys. But today she decided to step out of her comfort zone and make new close friends. The first toys she saw were the potato heads playing cards. "Hey, guys," she said warmly. "What are you playing?"

"We're playing Go Fish," Mrs. Potato answered. "Would you like to play with us, Jessie?"

"Sure," Jessie answered. She sat cross-legged on the floor making a triangle shape with the other toys.

"Alright, my sweet potato," Mr. Potato Head said. "Do you have any aces?"

"Go fish," Mrs. Potato Head answered. "Jessie, do you have any queens?"

"Go fish," Jessie said a little too enthusiastically. Behind the Potato Heads, Jessie noticed Buzz helping the little green army men into their bucket-o-soldiers. "Have you noticed anything different about Buzz?" Jessie asked curiously.

"I might have given him a little of a confidence boost or two," Mr. Potato Head answered. "He was telling me he liked this toy but he always got nervous and jittery so I reminded him that he's Buzz Lightyear. Buzz Lightyear doesn't get nervous; he conquers obstacles with confidence. After that, he smiled and walked. Do you have any twos, Jessie?"

"Uh, yeah," Jessie handed Mr. Potato Head a two of hearts and watched as Buzz looked around Andy's room looking for someone else to help.


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the yard sale was full of mixed emotions. Old, loved toys were going to be sold and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Andy's mom kept nagging her son about donating more toys to the sale. Finally, she took matters into her own hands and began to pick up toys off the floor and into a cardboard box.

As she was sifting through the toys in the bottom of Andy's toy chest, Ms. Davis found Mr. Spell, Bo Peep, and the sheep. Woody watched in horror as Andy's mom carelessly tossed the toys in the box. "Bo," Woody said scrambling out of the toy box.

"Woody," Bo held out her staff so Woody could rescue her. He climbed into the box just as Andy's mom was taking it out of the room.

"No, Woody," Jessie leaped out of the toy box and clung onto the edge of cardboard box. Woody looked over the side of the box and saw Jessie hanging off the edge. She grabbed his arm for more stability and to free him from the box.

"Jessie," Woody said. "What are you doing?"

"You can't do this, Woody," she said her legs freely swinging against the box.

"Bo needs me," Woody said defensively.

"She'll be fine," Jessie said. "You'll be fine. The two of you will okay. Just come back with me." Woody looked from Jessie to Bo Peep.

"Woody," Bo said frightened.

"I'm sorry, Jess," Woody said letting go of Jessie. She dropped to the floor with a thud. Jessie gave one last weak attempt at reaching the yard sale box, but it was no use. He was gone, probably be sold by noon. The reality of no more Woody began to set in, first sadly, then with anger, and finally a mixture of tears and rage. Amidst her crying, Jessie was swept up by someone or something. She looked up to see Buzz carrying her out of the hall and into Andy's room.

"Buzz," she said hoarsely. He didn't respond or look at her but continued to move towards Andy's room. When he emerged back in the room, the toys sighed in relief to see Buzz and Jessie safe but began to fret when Woody wasn't with them.

"Where is he? Is he alright?" Mrs. Potato Head shrieked.

"He's with Bo," Jessie answered. "In the yard sale box," Everyone gasped.

"Oh, Woody," Rex exclaimed. "If only he knew."

"Knew what?" Hamm asked the huge green T-rex.

"I don't know," Rex said. "I thought it would be dramatic."

"Is Woody alright?" Slink asked. Jessie shrugged not knowing the answer.

"Quick, to the window," Buzz ordered. He grabbed Lenny and used him to search the yard sale in the driveway.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Rex asked in hysterics.

"Calm down, you big, green chicken," Hamm barked. Buzz lowered Lenny away from his eyes and turned away from the open window.

"I can't see him anywhere." He finally said. The toys walked away from the window solemnly except for Jessie.

"Goodbye, Woody," she said. "I hope you're happy."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun began to sink behind the other houses as the yard sale was wrapped up. Unsold items were either hauled onto a donation truck or put in boxes to be stored in the attic. It wasn't soon after the portable tables were stored away that Andy's bedroom door opened a crack and Buster barged in with Woody riding on his back. All the toys crowded around the dog and Woody asking question after question. Woody ignored their burning questions and pushed through the hoard of toys. After he finally squeezed through the crowd, Woody stumbled upon Jessie standing with her arms crossed and a displeased look on her face. "Jessie," Woody said. "I'm-I'm sorry about before, but Bo-"

"Save it, Woody," Jessie said heatedly.

"But, Jessie-"

"I understand," Jessie said. "You had to save poor little Bo Peep because she's special to you. I get it. You don't care about the rest of us."

"That's not true," Woody said defensively. "I care about every single one of these toys. I was just following the 'No Toy Left Behind' policy."

"Woody, did you ever stop to think that if you got sold, even if you were with Bo Peep, that you be abandoning us?" Jessie asked. Woody was speechless.

"I never thought about that." Woody said.

"Of course you didn't." Jessie said before turning and leaving Woody to think. He turned around and saw all the other toys staring.

"Alright, move along, nothing to see here." He said scattering the toys. Woody searched the room looking for something to fill time. Now that Bo had been sold, he had to fill the space that was now empty. Jessie stormed away from the scene and into the toy box. She crawled into a corner and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Jessie, are you alright?" Buzz asked trying to keep his voice calm. "I witnessed the altercation between you and Woody and was wondering if you were okay."

"I'm fine, Buzz," Jessie murmured.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"No," Jessie admitted glumly. Buzz stepped closer to her but kept his distance. It was then that Jessie blurted out everything, her feelings, her thoughts, and everything in between. At one point she thought about stopping herself, but she had already said so much it didn't matter anymore.

"Jessie, I'm-I'm sorry," Buzz said stunned. "I don't know what to say."

"It's okay," Jessie said feeling a weight lifting off her shoulders. "I'm just glad to tell someone all of it."

"I'm glad to help," Buzz said. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah," Jessie answered. "About before, before the yard sale, what was that all about?"

"You're my yard sale buddy," Buzz answered simply. "I didn't want you to be accidentally given away."

"Thanks, Buzz," Jessie said with a sweet smile.

"No problem, Jessie," he said before exiting the toy chest with Jessie right behind him. When she dropped to the floor, Bullseye came to her side and gave her a questioning look.

"Yeah, Bullseye," she admitted. "You were right."


	7. Chapter 7

That night, while Andy slept peacefully, Jessie sat on the windowsill enjoying the warm night air. "Hey, Jess," Woody said interrupting her peaceful moment. Jessie looked over at him neither angry nor sad anymore. "About today, with the yard sale, I didn't mean for it to happen the way it did. I didn't mean to hurt you or the other toys. I wasn't thinking straight and…I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Woody," Jessie said. "I forgive you."

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jessie said. "I just – felt overwhelmed but I'm good now."

"So you're really not upset at me?" Woody asked.

"I am still…a little, but not like before." Jessie answered. "I kinda talked about it all with Buzz earlier." She could feel her cheeks burning when she said his name.

"Oh, I guess that's good." Woody said uneasily. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's good." Jessie said unable to stop smiling.

"Well, I'm glad." Woody said. "I hope everything…works out well…with that."

"Thanks, Woody," Jessie said. "You're a good friend."

"So are you, Jessie," Woody said. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," Jessie said watching as Woody left Andy's desk and hopped onto his bed. She looked over at Buzz and got a butterfly feeling. Everything turned out fine, just like Jessie promised.


End file.
